The present disclosure generally relates to a lounge chair. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a lounge chair that includes a seat shell that is pivotally mounted to a stationary base.
Presently, many different types of lounge chairs are available that allow a seat occupant to be comfortably seated. In many of these currently available lounge chairs, a mechanism is included in the chair to allow the chair to recline to increase the comfort of the seat occupant. Although different types of pivoting mechanisms are utilized in these types of chairs, many of these mechanisms are complicated, expensive and difficult to manufacture and assemble. Therefore, a need exists for a lounge chair that allows a seat occupant to recline while providing for ease of manufacture, ease of assembly and a desirable visual appearance.